This invention relates to a housing for printed circuit boards, whereby the printed circuit boards are mounted so as to provide an indicator display for functions performed by circuits mounted thereon.
PABX telephone systems typically utilize a desk mounted console which includes an attached handset for use by an operator. The console includes a pushbutton field, and a field of lights which indicate which lines and/or trunks are in use, and often other information such as the time, class of service, the status of an alarm situation, etc. The main PABX equipment is retained either in a separate equipment room, or in a console cabinet which is located in an out-of-the-way or out-of-sight location.
On the other hand, other call distribution systems, for example key telephone systems utilize pushbutton telephones which have access to various lines, and have equipment cabinets attached to desks, etc., also in an out-of-the-way and out-of-sight location. The indicators on such systems are on the key telephones themselves, and are restricted to the lit-up pushbuttons which indicate lines in use.
It has been found, however, that for PABX systems which control lines similar or larger in number than key telephone systems, but not as large as middle-sized PABX systems, yet which offer features of PABX systems more sophisticated than key telephone systems, it is uneconomical to provide an operator console. Yet it is important to provide indicators and controls to an operator not only as to line status, but also for the more sophisticated functions of a PABX.